Blinding Light
by Modo Desesperacion
Summary: Terezi tiene pesadillas con Prospit y una misteriosa luz cegadora. (¿AU?) Humanstuck Para el reto del foro Sburb Session-Ap13


N/A Este es el fanfic que se suponía que debía hacer para el reto del foro Sburb Session Ap-13. Mi familia era la Pyrope, así que he hecho un "Humanstuck". La frase era _"Solo tuvo que detenerse y mirar". _

* * *

><p>La luz. De nuevo esa luz cegadora atormentaba sus ojos, que sorpresivamente podían ver de nuevo.<p>

Luego un dolor abrasador emanó de sus ojos y ella gritó. Muy alto.

Terezi se despertó sobresaltada, jadeando y sudando. De nuevo tenía esas pesadillas, donde el dolor que sintió cuando perdió la vista se repetía, y era peor, mucho peor.

Nuevamente sólo veía oscuridad. Ya no estaba esa luz cegadora ni las pocas cosas que vio antes de ella. Tranquila y silenciosa oscuridad.

Latula abrió bruscamente la puerta y entró a la habitación

-Terezi ¿Estás bien? -preguntó preocupada su hermana mayor- ¿De nuevo las pesadillas?

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza, su respiración aún estaba agitada y no quería hablar del tema.

-De acuerdo, esto está empeorando. Tienes que contarle a mamá sobre tus sueños

-Ya lo sabe - replicó Terezi por fin

-Me refiero a lo que sueñas exactamente, ella no lo sabe. Tampoco es como que yo lo sepa, porque estoy segura de que nadie además de ti lo sabe con certeza

-Es cierto- Sonrió y, a tientas, tomo sus gafas rojas de la mesita de noche y se las colocó- Se lo contaré todo cuando ella regrese ¿está bien? Además, no hay mucho que contar

-Si tú lo dices

-Claro que yo lo digo, tonta- Terezi comenzó a reír, el sueño comenzaba a difuminarse de su memoria. Ahora sólo quedaban imágenes borrosas.

-Ahora que parece que ya te has recuperado, ¿quieres bajar a desayunar? Preparé panqueques.

-Eso suena genial, bajo en un minuto. ¿Podrías ponerle cerezas a los míos?- dijo sonriendo alegremente. Las cerezas eran lo mejor que quedaban con panqueques por la mañana.

-Sí, está bien. Sólo ten un poco de cuidado cuando bajes las escaleras- dicho esto se retiró de su habitación y Terezi se quedó sola de nuevo.

Ese sueño estaba difuminado, no podía recordar nada antes de la luz y el dolor que sus ojos experimentaron. Por alguna razón, nunca era capaz de recordar que había antes.

¿Qué era lo que había antes? El sueño era recurrente, sí. Pero ¿por qué no podía recordar que había antes de la luz? Era como si no quisieran que recordase nada, pero ¿quién?

Se levantó de la cama y con ayuda de su bastón, el cual tenía una curiosa forma de dragón rojo en el puño, caminó hacia el baño donde se aseó y cuando terminó, salió de su habitación y bajó para desayunar.

-Eso huele delicioso- Comentó refiriéndose al familiar olor de panqueques con cerezas

-Aun no comprendo tu raro fetiche por las cerezas Terezi, pero bueno. Gustos son gustos- dijo acercándole el plato- Por cierto, has estado más callada que de costumbre ¿pasa algo? Además de tu pesadilla recurrente

-No, no es nada- comió el primer bocado y se sorprendió de que no estuviesen quemados o algo por el estilo. A decir verdad, estaban deliciosos. Latula estaba mejorando en la cocina, era casi un hecho.

-Ah, lo olvidaba. Voy a salir un rato con Mituna, así que te quedarás sola un rato. Si quieres puedes llamar a Karkat o a algún otro amigo tuyo y esperar a mamá hasta que llegue del trabajo

-Está bien

-Entonces está arreglado, termina tu desayuno. Voy a arreglarme

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, disfrutando del desayuno y un poco de jugo que Latula le había dejado en la mesa. Luego, simplemente oyó su voz despidiéndose y de nuevo se encontraba sola.

Últimamente sus sueños le retraían mucho. Estaba distraída y como Latula había dicho, quizá hasta un poco callada. Esa no era ella.

Subió de nuevo a su habitación y encendió su portátil. Presiono un botón y una voz que salía de la computadora le indicó quienes de sus amigos estaban disponibles para hablar.

No, ella no, él tampoco, casi no hablan, y él no está conectado. La mayoría no lo estaba. Era sábado y era seguro que estarían haciendo algo divertido o importante.

Terezi suspiró. No había mucha gente y los que estaban no eran tan cercanos como para hacer las típicas bromas. Apagó su portátil y se tumbó bocarriba en su cama.

"¿Qué demonios pasa con esos sueños?" Su mente divagaba en lo que podía recordar. Imágenes borrosas y recuerdos vagos fue lo que encontró.

Suspiró nuevamente, esta vez más pesado.

Terezi había perdido la vista en un accidente. Cuando era más pequeña, intentó bajar un juguete que Latula había escondido en una repisa de la cochera mientras jugaban. Vio desde lejos a su scalemate rojo. Tomó una pequeña silla y se subió a ella. Estiró su mano hasta casi alcanzar a su querido dragón de juguete y sin darse cuenta, su brazo tropezó un líquido que no conocía y este se derramó por la repisa hasta llegar a sus ojos. Cuando los alcanzaron Terezi comenzó a gritar muy fuerte, sus ojos dolían mucho y todo se iba oscureciendo a medida que pasaban los segundos.

Redglare, su madre corrió hacia ella intentando tranquilizarla y cargándola entre sus brazos. Lo último que recuerda es a su madre subiéndola al auto y el llanto de Latula a lo lejos.

Despertó en el hospital, todo estaba oscuro. Se asustó, no podía ver nada. Solo podía escuchar pasos. Llevó su mano a sus ojos. Estaban vendados.

-Terezi ¿ya te encuentras mejor?- La voz era inconfundible

-Mamá ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué no puedo ver nada? ¿Las luces están apagadas?

-No cariño, no lo están- Y así le explicó lo que había pasado, el líquido resultó ser lejía que mantenían lejos de su alcance y sin embargo, sucedió. Terezi perdió la vista. La lejía quemó los nervios internos de sus ojos y sería imposible que volviera a ver a su madre, su hermana o cualquier otra cosa en su vida.

Los años transcurrieron más rápido de lo que creía. Adaptarse a su nueva discapacidad no había sido fácil pero lo había logrado. Siete años y podría recorrer toda su casa sin ayuda de un bastón ni de nadie que ayudase. Pero claro que por seguridad, el bastón era necesario.

Terezi continuó recordando todo desde su accidente. Como los cambios no solo afectaron a su familia, sino también a sus amigos. Algunos intentaban no decir ninguna palabra relacionada con "ver" ni sus variantes. Otros simplemente se olvidaban de que era ciega y hacían bromas en buen plan. Salían y se divertían como personas normales. No era nada fuera de lo común.

Ella sonrió. Que fuese incapaz de ver no significaba que dejaría de hacer las cosas que amaba ¿verdad?

El sueño comenzó a hacerse presente. Tal vez, si dormía podría tener de nuevo la pesadilla. Y haría lo posible por recordar cada detalle. Pero, la cuestión era que una siesta es relativamente corta. ¿Podría ser capaz de soñar en un lapso de tiempo corto? Lo intentaría y mejor aún, lo lograría.

Y fue así como, lentamente, se quedó dormida.

* * *

><p>Sus ojos se abrieron. Podía ver de nuevo, estaba tan contenta. Sus pies se movieron involuntariamente, corría muy rápido con una sonrisa en el rostro. Es que, simplemente era imposible, estaba viendo de nuevo. Pero, ¿qué veía? <strong>Solo tuvo que detenerse y mirar<strong> para averiguarlo. No era su casa, ni siquiera era un lugar en el que recordase haber estado antes. Aunque tenía la sensación de pertenecer a él.

Doradas torres se alzaban entre la oscuridad. Con más exactitud, todo edificio de ese lugar era dorado como el oro. Terezi miró su ropa, amarilla también con lo un logo de lo que parecía una luna, pero de un tono más pálido que el resto de su ropa. Sus zapatos eran rojos.

"¿Dónde estoy?" dijo ella sin percatarse de que no estaba sola. Criaturas con un caparazón blanco caminaban cerca de ella. Quizá tampoco notasen su presencia.

Caminó un poco más hasta darse cuenta de que la ubicación de los edificios era un poco complicada, no obstante muy original. Le gustaba pensar que era un reino o algo así.

Podía ver de nuevo, ¿Pero que había de su madre y su hermana? ¿Dónde estaban? Estaba segura de que no estaban ahí. Continúo caminando, cuando llego a lo que creía era el centro de la ciudad.

Miró al cielo inconscientemente. Totalmente oscuro y sin estrellas. El lugar era intrigante pero ¿sin estrellas? Era más raro aun. Una pequeña luz apareció directamente arriba de Terezi. Eventualmente era más grande después de haberla mirado por más de 30 segundos.

"¿Y eso qué es? Este lugar no tiene mucho sentido"

La luz se hizo más grande; luego era simplemente enorme. Y como consecuente, más brillante. Terezi sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a arder, muy poco al principio.

Pero ¿qué era lo que le impedía que dejase de mirar la luz? Algo más le controlaba. El ardor se incrementó, y Terezi intentó mover su cabeza hacia un lado. Pero no pudo. Intento taparse los ojos, pero le fue imposible. Era como si no tuviese control sobre sí misma.

La luz brillaba casi con todo su fulgor y ella apenas podía soportar el daño a sus ojos. Sus gritos inundaban el lugar, y aun así, nadie parecía prestarle atención.

Con todas sus fuerzas, y luchando contra esa fuerza invisible que no permitía que moviera ni la más remota parte de su cuerpo, levantó sus manos y se tapó los ojos con ellas.

La luz desapareció inmediatamente y ella se desplomó en el piso. Su vista dolía terriblemente, no obstante podía ver. Aún podía ver.

Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a descansar.

* * *

><p>"¿Dónde estoy ahora?" Terezi despertó. Estaba en su habitación, exactamente sobre su cama, el portátil a un lado.<p>

"¿Fue un sueño? ¿Fue EL sueño?... ¡Jegus! ¡Lo fue! Y ni siquiera desperté con el dolor. Y pensándolo bien, lo recuerdo todo." Ella estaba emocionada, y como si se tratase de un peso sobre los hombros, inexplicablemente ahora estaba más relajada y menos tensa.

Sonrió, tenía la impresión de que no soñaría con el dolor nuevamente. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, sería capaz de ver de nuevo en sus sueños.

Y así fue.

* * *

><p>Bueno, esto ha sido todo lo que escrito. Desearía ser tan creativa como Paige, pero no todos podemos ser libretas que hablan ¿verdad?<p>

Espero que les agrade y si tienen alguna crítica, pueden dejarla libremente. Acepto prácticamente todo.

Gracias por leer, y nos vemos/leemos pronto.

-AD


End file.
